


A Bad Boy In The Works

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Warning: Yes I waited until the end to post this. I don't have anything about critiques but in the past someone didn't like how I wrote some of my fanfiction saying it wasn't like it was supposed to be. I do not write for you. I write for me. If you do not like it, you may choose another writer to read their works on. Don't bother commenting, though I love comments, I do not love those types. Good day & enjoy the read. The more positive comments I get, the more I write.-------SIDE NOTE----------The first chapter was short and a bit ruff, but I'm thinking of adding in the Veela information later down the long road. But making a change to it. So keep watching uh reading. XD





	A Bad Boy In The Works

The fifth year for Hogwarts had finally arrived. For the Golden Trio's class at least. Some students gossiped about their professors. Such as Professor Snape being evil or mean when passing out detentions. Professor McGonagall wasn't listening to the students. She continued to whisper to Dumbledore about whoever knows what. Though when the Headmaster would chuckle he seemed rather delighted at the conversation. This made some of the students wonder what the heck they were talking about. Though other students whispered to each other back and forth they didn't want to know. The Hufflepuff table was in awe with their platonic relationship. Saying it would be nice if they got together. Although to their unknowing little lives. They already had gotten 'together'. The students weren't allowed to know the personal lives of teachers. Many reasons would stand upon this note alone.

Now, Harry was sitting with his friends. Looming over the events that could happen this year due. Well, due to 'He-who-shall-not-be-named' as Ron was indulging him over the matter. Hermione was rather annoyed with the topic, showing no interest in it what-so-ever. They always about him every year all the time, what could be so interesting this time about the evil wizard? He wants to kill everyone all the time if they didn't follow him or do as he said. Rolling her eyes she shifted her focus to look about The Great Hall at the many details. Floating lights indicating daytime instead of night.

The bright sun was shining with few clouds about. Casting shadows amongst the students tables. This was something new to them that didn't reflect often in such a manner. In the whisper of chattering voices, the main door opened to enter the room. This caught everyone's attention. And to their surprise. A familiar blonde, good-looking student walked in making her look twice at who it was.

His white button-up shirt was missing a button or two and untucked at one side. Appearing as it was a quick throw on with little care. The pants were the same as well as the shoes. Although the Slytherin green tie seemed loose. He didn't wear the vest nor the robes. That would reveal otherwise that the student belonged in any house except Slytherin. Although many started to wonder. Slytherin, known for its pure wizard blood families of the highest respect. They would do anything to get their hands on anything or achieve their ends. Draco Malfoy, being the center of everyone's attention with messy hair not combed. Sat down. Something was different about him in more ways than with appearance. Once his two lackeys (Crab & Goyle) tried to talk to him. He ignored them shooing them away. Pansy leaned in closer whispering but she seemed to have gotten the cold shoulder as well. Pansy huffed taking notice that Hermione smirked at the female Slytherin. Draco Malfoy actually ignored Pansy Parkinson for once. Well, more in public than usual which hadn't happened before.

"What are you looking at you filthy-". Draco Malfoy stood up walking out before she could finish. This event cut her off mid-sentence as she tried to follow. Hermione was curious though she wished Harry would mind his own business as well. He started following the pair. As the teachers tossed the thought of something being wrong aside. They would get involved if someone would become injured. Dumbledore didn't seem to worried about this. He whispered to Minvera "Don't worry so much" he knew it would be fine though he never explained why he thought that. 'Should I follow? It's not really my place though it does seem he is rather annoyed. With Pansy going, she'll only make things worse. Wait why do I care?' Hermione's thoughts rambled until she was aware that her friends walked out after them. So of course. She followed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Yes I waited until the end to post this. I don't have anything about critiques but in the past someone didn't like how I wrote some of my fanfiction saying it wasn't like it was supposed to be. I do not write for you. I write for me. If you do not like it, you may choose another writer to read their works on. Don't bother commenting, though I love comments, I do not love those types. Good day & enjoy the read. The more positive comments I get, the more I write.
> 
> \-------SIDE NOTE----------  
> The first chapter was short and a bit ruff, but I'm thinking of adding in the Veela information later down the long road. But making a change to it. So keep watching uh reading. XD


End file.
